Being Alone
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil is away for the week as he is visiting family. Dan edits a video the 'spooky week' on danandphilgames, but he's too scared to do anything afterwards. Phil calls him and reassures him and comforts him.


"That was the worst four hours of my life," Dan whispered to himself as he had finally finished editing the new video for danandphilgames. It was Halloween, and Dan and Phil were doing 'spooky week' by playing scary games on their channel. Dan had no idea why he agreed to do this.

Usually Dan and Phil would edit the video together but, Phil was out of town... he was visiting his family for the week as it was his brother's birthday. Phil was gone for the whole week and so far... Dan wasn't doing well on his own. He was absolutely terrified of the dark, so he usually relied on Phil. But now Phil wasn't here, and walking around the house was becoming very difficult for him. It seemed silly, but Dan was panicking.

Now that he was finished editing the video, he was absolutely frightened and getting up to use the bathroom was something that he really did not want to do at the moment. The house was dark and he was all alone with no one to rely on but himself.

"I could call Phil," Dan said out loud to himself. "But that would seem very silly."

Dan blinked a few times when he saw his phone light up. He reached over and grabbed it from the desk, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that Phil was calling him, and he couldn't help but be relieved that Phil was calling him. "Hey," Dan said when he finally answered the phone.

"Hey. How are you doing love?" Phil asked calmly.

"I'm... doing okay." Dan lied, biting his lip nervously.

"Dan, I saw your tweets earlier. You're freaking out, aren't you?" Phil asked.

"Phil, I don't know if I'm going to be able to upload the video tonight." Dan told him.

"Why not? What's going on, Dan?" Phil asked. "Talk to me."

"I've been editing this video for four hours in the dark." Dan said.

"And why were you editing in the dark?" Phil asked.

"I-I don't know! I forgot to turn the lights on after I was done filming." Dan mumbled.

"You're going to be fine, Bear. I promise, you just need to relax yourself a little." Phil said softly.

"I feel like such an idiot." Dan said. He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're not an idiot Dan, don't say that." Phil reassured him.

"I'm 22 years old and... I'm afraid to walk in my own house!" Dan yelled angrily.

"A lot of people have the same fear as you, Dan. You just can't help the fact that you're afraid of the dark. So, what's going on? Have you edited the video yet?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I just finished editing it... and it was scary as fuck. Now I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to make it to the bathroom without scaring myself too much,"" Dan told him. He sighed and shook his head. "The house is dark, Phil."

Phil chuckled. "Keep me on the phone as you walk to the bathroom." He said.

"And how would that help?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You can talk to me, keep yourself distracted as you walk." Phil said.

"Are you sure it'll help?" Dan asked, nervously standing up from the chair.

"Dan," Phil laughed. "It'll help... you just have to trust me."

Dan sighed and he walked over to the door. "Fine, but if I die... it's going to be your fault."

"And how on Earth would you die, love?" Phil asked.

"Something could pop out and kill me!" Dna said as he walked out of the office.

"I really don't think that'll happen," Phil said. "You just have a big imagination."

"Well, that I can't help-" Dan said as he walked through the hallways.

"It's probably because you spend hours on wikipedia every night." Phil laughed.

"There's a lot of interesting stuff on that site!" Dan also laughed. He looked up and raised his eyebrows when he saw that he finally made it to the bathroom. "Oh, I made it to the bathroom." He said as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights.

"See? I told you talking to me on the phone would help." Phil said.

"I'm glad you were stalking my tweets earlier and called me." Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Oh come on. You know i have your tweets sent to my phone."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's still stalking in a way." Dan smiled.

"Call me back after you've used to the bathroom, alright?" Phil told him.

"Yeah, alright. I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Love you-" Dan hung up on him.

Dan sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked up at the stairs and was relieved tha the had turned on all of the lights on the way down to the bathroom. He quickly ran up the stairs and made his way back to the office, he walked over to the chair and sat down. Dan immediately pulled out his phone and called Phil again, leaning back in the chair.

"I see you've made it out alive, then?" Phil asked when he answered the phone.

Dan laughed. "Yes, I did. I think turning on all the lights helped." Dan said.

"What are you going to do when you have to turn them back off?" Phil asked.

"I haven't worked that part out yet. Besides, I'm not going to bed anytime soon!"

"I guess I'll talk to you in a few hours then?" Phil laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"No really. Call me again if you need anything. I don't care how late it is." Phil told him.

"Okay. And Phil?" Dan asked, biting his lip slightly.

"Yes, Bear?" Phil said.

"Thank you... for everything."

"No need to thnak me."

"No, seriously. I don't know how you put up with me all the time." Dan said, sighing.

"I love you. You know I'd do anything to make you happy." Phil said.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Phil said.

"Okay, I love you." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"You already said that." Phil said, chuckling.

"I know that," Dan grinned. "Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Phil said before he finally hung up on Dan.

Dan sighed as he finally ended the phone call with Phil, and sat his phone down on the desk. He bit his lip nervously as he looked around the room. "I hate being alone." He mumbled.


End file.
